(1) To obtain a composition for hair that imparts to the hair excellent luster, smooth touch, and protection against damages such as hair splitting or breaking, it was proposed to use a composition that contains dimethylpolysiloxane and/or methylphenylpolysiloxane of a high molecular weight (with a degree of polymerization within the range of 3,000 to 20,000) (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (hereinafter referred to as “Kokai”) S63-183517 and Kokai S63-243018).
However, the effects of imparting to hair such properties as luster, smooth touch, and protection against damage obtained with the use of the aforementioned composition do not last long and are lost (or diminished) after brushing or drying.
Furthermore, the aforementioned composition cannot impart to hair a sufficient moist feeling and thick-film touch (here and hereinafter, the feeling that the hair coat is thick and moist).
The moist feeling is lost also when the hair treated with the aforementioned compositions is in a dry or wet state.
(2) In order to impart to hair an antistatic effect, facilitate combing, and provide the moisture feeling, it was suggested to use a composition for hair that contains a block copolymer composed of a polyorganosiloxane block with the average molecular weight within the range of 400 to 10,000 and a polyoxyalkylene block with the average molecular weight within the range of 300 to 10,000 (see, e.g., Kokai H04-211605).
However, the aforementioned composition is unable to impart to hair a sufficient feel of smoothness. Moreover, the positive effects imparted to hair by the composition also cannot last long and are lost (or diminished) after the hair is brushed or dried.
Furthermore, as the aforementioned composition could not form a sufficiently thick coating film on the surface of the hair, it could not provide the thick-film touch.
When hair treated with the aforementioned composition becomes dry, it produces the feel of unfavorable touch and tackiness.
(3) To obtain a composition for hair with which the hair is provided with an excellent gloss, moist touch, smooth feeling, smoothness in repeated washing and smoothness in repeated use, is prevented from being damaged, protected against chemical and mechanical treatment, and maintains the above-listed effects for many hours, it was proposed to use a reactive silicone-type block copolymer composed of a polyorganosiloxane block, amino-modified polyorganosiloxane block, and a polyoxyalkylene block (see, e.g., Kokai 2002-179535).
However, the last-mentioned composition produces an unfavorable feeling to the touch when hair is in a wet state and cannot produce good feeling in hair washing.
Furthermore, since this composition cannot form a sufficiently thick coating layer on the surface of hair, it also cannot impart to hair a thick-film touch.